


【隆托】长腿哥哥

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU阿隆索X托雷斯这次没车x
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	【隆托】长腿哥哥

*  
杰洛喝完第三杯咖啡的时候，觉得有必要拯救一下自己的膀胱，于是他朝着车内后视镜露出一个公式化的假笑，用无比诚恳的语调建议：“阿隆索先生，他已经进去了。或许我可以替你敲开他的门，顺便借用一下厕所。”

阿隆索终于收回视线，他的两条大长腿将布加迪威龙后座宽敞的间隙塞得满满当当，低沉如大提琴般的嗓音无奈地叹息：“时间过得太快了，不是吗？”

杰洛显然并不认同：“时间是相对的，阿隆索先生。它在你的身上飞速流逝，却对我百般折磨。”他将豪车停在某个有枝叶遮挡的偏僻角落，正好能清晰地看见学生公寓第三层的窗户——金发的青年苦恼地咬着笔杆，对着电脑屏幕发了至少二十分钟的呆。

“他真是没自觉。”阿隆索皱起眉，“至少要拉上窗帘。”

“……”

杰洛不得不提醒他：“我觉得你应该为他没有拉窗帘而感到庆幸，阿隆索先生。”

“这并不矛盾。”阿隆索总算示意自己的助理可以开车离开这里，“杰洛，董事会的电话会议是定在晚上八点吗？”

“是的，阿隆索先生。”

布加迪威龙启动的引擎声惹来不少人的侧目，阿隆索甚至能透过后车窗隐约看见金发青年也将窗户打开，眨着巧克力色的眼睛，托着腮向他的方向望去。他很苦恼，阿隆索当然知道他在苦恼什么，毕业论文真是大多数人的噩梦，没有很好的选题，亦或是是数据的偏差。

不论哪一种，都真够让人头疼。

况且他还是个孤儿，没有亲人时时刻刻地在身旁给予心灵上的关怀。阿隆索以X.A先生的名义资助过许多需要物质支持的学生，他慷慨大方，从不吝啬金钱，也不需要那些虚伪的客套话，甚至不求回报，让不少媒体都称他是二十一世纪最神秘也最慷慨的慈善家——直到他遇到了费尔南多，笑起来有几分孩子般的羞涩，雀斑上会浮起红晕，像刚出烤箱的蛋糕那样散发着松软的香甜。

费尔南多亲手写过几封信通过机构转寄到公司来表达感激，阿隆索头一次违背自己不与被资助人接触的原则，亲笔写了回信，嘱咐专心学习，不用为钱的事情而烦恼，还特地在最后落款了“X.A先生”。要知道，为了避免商业上的纠纷，他从不在合同或者写明金额的支票以外的纸张上签名，哪怕是代号。

阿隆索已经连续在这座公寓的楼下等了好几天，等着费尔南多下课，与同系的学长和学姐们道别，然后照常地给自己倒一杯牛奶，为毕业论文暗自苦恼，有时候也会怅然若失。  
费尔南多需要有个人来陪伴他。

阿隆索的这个念头一旦冒出，就仿佛扎根在了他的心底，靠着点点滴滴的心绪浇灌，现在马上就要撑破他的心脏。他深吸了一口气，像是最终下定决心，开口道：“我要搬到他的隔壁。”

杰洛险些闯了个红灯，他甚至无法再控制自己的表情，不可置信地扭头：“阿隆索先生，我从未想过原来电影情节真的能发生在现实生活中，这太荒谬了！”

阿隆索很从容：“人生本就是一部电影。”

杰洛一时间都不知道该怎么劝说他改变主意，只能道：“那岂不是往后我都要多开几十公里的路来给你送文件？”

“当然。”阿隆索说，“你没有拒绝的权力，我亲爱的助理。”

*

费尔南多刚给院长打完电话，隔壁的乔尼就来敲门：“嘿，南多，我就要走了。如果你想我，欢迎来我的别墅里参加派对！”

他前几天还在抱怨该如何还上巨额的助学贷款，今天就来向费尔南多兴致冲冲地宣布他要同过去一刀两断。或许乔尼碰见了什么机遇，比如发现自己是有钱人家的私生子，还有赢走了彩票池里所有的款项，不过费尔南多向来保持着恰到好处的社交距离，可能是源于幼年时被抛弃在孤儿院的经历，即使这么些年来他遇到的都是不错的人。

“当然，乔尼。”费尔南多笑着说，“我很乐意。”

但当他关上门，却又盯着文档里闪烁的光标唉声叹气。这时候他就有些怀念往日停靠在角落里的布加迪威龙，至少能让他的大脑放空，胡乱想些不切实际的电影情节，毕竟谁会把几千万的跑车随随便便地开到这种学生公寓来呢？

但是，几乎是瞬间之后，费尔南多又觉得不应该把时间花费在无意义的思考上，他想成为像资助自己的X.A先生一样优秀的人，可是现在却连毕业论文的题目都毫无头绪。他懊恼地喝了口牛奶，浑然不知白沫沾在自己的嘴唇上边，像是一圈白胡子。

门铃在此刻响得突如其来。

费尔南多赶忙放下玻璃杯，打开门却发现外面站着的不是乔尼，而是个陌生男人。他笑着向费尔南多打招呼：“你好，我叫哈维，刚搬进隔壁的房间，是你的新邻居。”

他很英俊，身材笔挺，五官深邃，仿佛是时尚杂志封面走出的男模，但意外地没有他们那种疏离的高傲感，反而非常平易近人，褐色眼睛里的温柔甚至可以溢出来。

费尔南多忽然有些不知所措起来，他下意识地回头想要看看屋里是不是还有没收拾起来的衣服，但马上又意识到这样把客人晾在门外是一种极为不尊重的行为，于是他很快侧身让出一条路：“我叫费尔南多……额，我很高兴你能成为我的邻居，想进来坐坐吗？”

阿隆索拒绝道：“今天恐怕不行，房间里还有许多东西等着我去整理。”

费尔南多低着头，声音里有着稍许的失落：“哦……好吧，如果你在接下来的时间里需要帮助的话，我很乐意效劳。”

“或许你现在帮我一个小忙。”阿隆索将口袋里的手帕递给他，“虽然这的确很可爱，但是我觉得你更想擦掉它们。”男人顿了顿，说：“那些牛奶的痕迹。”

“……”

费尔南多近乎是落荒而逃地接过手帕，突兀且不礼貌地关上了门，躲在背后把嘴唇上那些可笑的白沫擦干净，连耳廓都泛着淡淡的红晕。他似乎还能听到门外男人的低笑，不含任何嘲讽的恶意，只是单纯地因为他的反应而感到愉快。

费尔南多将脸埋进手心，甚至不想回想起刚才发生的那一幕。

*

阿隆索不想在费尔南多心里留下一个轻浮的形象，却也为青年可以如此随意地邀请陌生人进屋而感到担忧。然而他很快无暇考虑这些问题了，曾经合作对象的假账丑闻波及到了公司，证券交易委员会的正式调查只能算是前奏曲，税务局的专员才是真正令人胆战心惊的存在，毕竟这个世界上只有死亡与交税是永恒的。

连续几日通宵的视频会议后，杰洛在一个晴朗的清晨敲开了阿隆索的房门，他身边的金毛正因为来到新环境而兴奋地吐着舌头，已经做好在一层不染的地板上撒欢的准备。阿隆索理所当然地将他们拦在了外面，揉着自己的太阳穴问道：“杰洛，你知不知道我刚打扫完房间……”

隔壁的门忽然发出“咔哒”的动静。

费尔南多探出一个脑袋，在见到阿隆索的那瞬间硬生生地将哈欠给憋了回去：“嘿，哈维先生！”

他露出的微笑有些勉强，似乎还在为前几天的事而尴尬不已，甚至有意在闪躲着男人的视线：“我和教授约好了在九点，所以……”

杰洛适时松开了金毛的牵引绳，它欢快地扑向费尔南多的怀里，险些要将青年压倒在地。费尔南多的脸被舔得满是口水，大型犬的热情丝毫没有停下来的迹象，让人无法招架：“救命，它太重了……！”

阿隆索赶紧几步上前将金毛拽到身后，向费尔南多伸出手：“你没事吧？”

费尔南多笑起来，要比刚才放松不少，动物单纯的亲昵举动总能让人忘记许多烦恼。金毛像是知道自己闯了祸，蹲坐在阿隆索的身边发出轻声的呜咽，费尔南多看着这副委屈的模样，忍不住先去挠了挠它的下巴。

“这是你的宠物吗，哈维先生？”他握着男人的手站起身，只觉得熬夜带来的倦怠消失得无影无踪，还有两人间那种说不清道不明的微妙隔阂感。

“抱歉让你受到了惊吓。”杰洛抢在阿隆索前面说，“它叫露西，是个可爱的姑娘，可惜我最近要与我的妻子去度蜜月，正巧这位哈维先生愿意照看一阵子……当然，我会支付相应的报酬。”杰洛从西装的内侧口袋里拿出一封信函递给阿隆索，装作没有看见他咬牙切齿的目光，向费尔南多微微点头后离开了这里。

阿隆索捏着轻得毫无重量的信封，里面不出意外的话就是杰洛先斩后奏的请假条。他低头瞥了一眼狗，抬头再看着费尔南多灿烂的笑容，决定还是先让杰洛好好享受生命中最后的一个假期，至少这位亲爱的助理也不是完全没有用处。

费尔南多看起来对露西很感兴趣，他问道：“哈维先生，你原来是一位宠物托管师吗？”

阿隆索想了想宠物托管师的工作性质，觉得自己完全无法容忍这些猫猫狗狗在房间里随意地走动，留下各种毛发和气味——他有洁癖，很严重的洁癖。于是阿隆索道：“不，这只是我的兼职，我的本职是出门右拐那家超市的收银员。”

费尔南多有些疑惑：“可是我每天早上和傍晚都会路过那里，却没有一次见过哈维先生。”

“……”阿隆索很快补充道，“我最近刚入职，明天才开始正式上班。”

“那往后我们会有很多见面的机会。”费尔南多的脸上顿时浮现出“原来如此”的神情，随后打开手机确认了一下时间后与他道别：“我需要赶去见教授了，再见，哈维先生。”

“再见，费尔南多。”阿隆索的嘴角勾出完美的弧度，“不过我们已经是邻居了，你可以直接喊我的名字。”

“那么我应该重新来一遍。”费尔南多道，“再见，哈维。”

等楼道里只剩下阿隆索一个人的时候，他立马收起笑容，开始给杰洛的手机拼命打电话：“我需要一个新身份。”

“提前声明，我的手机将在接下来的假期里处于关机状态。”杰洛不得已把车停在路边，长长地叹了口气，“你需要什么身份，阿隆索先生？”

“学生公寓出门右拐那家超市的收银员。”

杰洛怀疑自己的耳朵出现了问题，“如果我没记错的话，那是家大型的连锁超市……阿隆索先生，你还持有着它们的股份。”

阿隆索显然很满意：“那就更好办了，既然我持有它们的股份，那么在里面做一个收银员应该也不是什么困难的事情。”

“……”

这的确不是什么困难的事情，反而简单得令人觉得匪夷所思。

*

杰洛换下西装，穿着沙滩裤，打算在登机前抽空与阿隆索见个面。工作日的人流并不算多，然而更多的人却宁可挤在阿隆索面前的长队里，也不肯挪几步去旁边空闲的收银台。

“看起来一切都走上正轨了。”

杰洛觉得这里的其他员工肯定很喜欢阿隆索，毕竟他的到来可以让他们什么事都不用做就能按时领到工资。其实这里的阵仗已经比前些天要好多了，至少不是区域负责人与超市经理时时刻刻地在旁随行，直到阿隆索再三强调自己是来体验生活。

那个时候在场所有人的表情真是精彩纷呈。

阿隆索看出来杰洛正在憋笑，但他现在只是一个超市的收银员，不论是何种情况都只能回以友好的微笑：“欢迎下次光临，先生。”

杰洛抱着薯片向门口走去，他哼着歌，没注意到有人正与自己擦肩而过。

费尔南多像是有所感应地回头望了望，这让第一时间就发现他的阿隆索立马停下手中的工作，装作刚刚与别人交完班地将工作服的拉链褪到胸口，然后走到青年的身后，拍了拍那看起来有些单薄的肩膀。

“哇，哈维，你吓我一跳！”费尔南多半真半假地抱怨，“我刚才好像看到了露西的主人，但是他不是应该早去度蜜月了吗？”

阿隆索有意略过这个话题：“或许是你看错了也说不定。”

“你说的对。”费尔南多并不多纠结，“哈维你要下班了吗？抱歉今天我在教授的办公室里待得有些久，恐怕不能带着露西去公园里玩了。”

“没关系，我今天醒得很早，已经带它去楼下的花坛里滚过一身泥了。”阿隆索面不改色地扯谎，“还有个好消息，南多。”他看着青年手里拎着印有麦当劳商标的纸袋道：“往后我的上班时间会固定下来，每天只需要上午来就可以了。”

费尔南多由衷地为男人感到高兴：“太好了，这样的话，你就有时间陪露西一起玩了！”

“所以为了感谢你这段时间对露西的照顾，我想请你吃顿饭。”阿隆索道，“我会亲自下厨，你应该不会拒绝我吧？”

他向费尔南多伸出手，明明穿着最普通的工作服，褐色的短发稍稍有些凌乱，却看起来却要比门外落日的余晖还要耀眼，让青年的心脏不自觉地就漏跳了一拍，“咚咚”的声响甚至能回响在耳边。

费尔南多对他毫无保留的温柔没有任何抵抗力，没理由拒绝，也不可能拒绝：“当然，我乐意至极。”让自己坚持了十几年所谓保持距离的社交原则见鬼去吧。

*

阿隆索的动作很娴熟，行云流水到足以让费尔南多感到惊讶。

他很快就闻到煎牛排的香味，不同于在快餐店里闻到的油腥，而是另一种更为醇厚的奶香。费尔南多的潜意识告诉他这些食材的价格远远超过自己所应当得到的，青年略有些惴惴不安地开口：“哈维，这些很贵吧？”

阿隆索看着费尔南多抱着露西蜷缩在沙发上，以一种拘谨的姿态，便面无表情地将M12级澳洲和牛的包装纸再往垃圾桶里踩了踩，道：“是超市里快过期的存货，内部员工的话可以打三折买回家。”他把牛排端上桌，将先一步跑来的露西赶到房间里，完全不顾它在焦急地挠门，继而解释道：“放心吧，房间里有狗粮，我只是不能宠坏它。”

随后摆放在费尔南多面前的还有产自佩理戈尔的黑松露和哈吉斯肉馅羊肚香肠，只不过阿隆索为了不让青年发现端倪，把它们分别混在蔬菜沙拉和炸薯条里，最后还不忘叮嘱一句：“虽然薯条从某种程度上来说的确很美味，但最好还是要少吃。”

“我只会简单地煮个意大利面或者煎个蛋，况且临近毕业，事情很多，只能在麦当劳里将就一下了……”费尔南多切下一块牛排放进嘴里，然后眼睛倏地就亮了起来，“哈维，我的天呐，其实你是个料理天才吧！”

肉汁满溢着丰富的滋味，油脂恰到好处却也不会腻，饱腹的幸福感是人类永远不能掩藏的情绪，令青年忍不住将嘴塞得满满当当。

阿隆索端来一杯温水：“慢一些，当心呛到。”

费尔南多这才意识到自己激动得有些夸张，便不好意思地揉了揉鼻子：“哈维，要我说你不应该在超市当个收银员，这简直就是浪费了你的才能。”

阿隆索道：“能得到你的认可，我的才能就已经得到了它存在的意义。”  
……

晚饭过后，阿隆索让费尔南多在客厅多留一会儿，并且为青年端上了混有羊乳和杏仁酵母的英式吐司。他独自清理着厨房，偶尔能听见身后费尔南多与露西玩闹的声响。

等他将大理石台面擦得几乎能反光后，转身看见的却是青年与金毛正相互依偎着入了眠，茶几上的吐司被吃了一半，沙发底下有费尔南多无意识时掉落的毛绒拖鞋。在暖黄的灯光下，这一幕让阿隆索产生恍惚的错觉，这里是家，爱人与宠物正在等他回来，温馨而又甜蜜。

“南多。”阿隆索走到费尔南多的身边，轻声地唤着他的名字，在等不到任何回应后，只能去房间里拿了一床羊绒毯盖在他的身上。

青年发出熟睡的呓语，被抱起来时下意识地在男人的怀里蹭了几下，他轻得好像只剩下骨头，硌得人难受。阿隆索看着费尔南多乖巧的睡颜，眼睛下方还泛着淡青色，其实他有许多负担与烦恼，却只放在自己的心里，展现给外界的只有乐观与笑容。

阿隆索不知道现在的他有没有资格打开费尔南多的心扉，但他能做到的就是趁着这段时间好好照顾青年，至少要让人长点肉。他这么想着，目光里是连自己都想象不到的柔和，甚至笑着为费尔南多擦去嘴角的口水，就像是他的洁癖症在青年面前奇迹般地痊愈了一样。

*

阿隆索在阳台给杰洛打电话。

杰洛当然不可能真的把手机关机，但是在接过这通电话后，他后悔的已经不是没有将手机关机，而是应该在登机前就把手机砸了，再踩个稀烂。

“杰洛，我把食材的清单发到你的邮箱里了，记得吩咐人去采购。”阿隆索是这么说的，“还有，一定要把包装纸换成普通的那种。”

“……”

恐怕只有上帝才知道这些莫名其妙举动背后的含义。

费尔南多迷茫地看着面前形状完美的煎鸡蛋，抬起头来时像刚睡醒的松鼠，眼尾泛着点酣睡的湿意，让阿隆索忍不住揉了揉他翘起的蓬松金发。青年后知后觉地想起他竟然就这么在别人的家里睡了一夜，恨不得当场挖个洞钻进去：“对不起，我真的太困了。”

空气里弥漫着格雷伯爵茶的纯正香气，阿隆索似乎没有觉得费尔南多的行为有任何不妥，只是把带有余温的餐盒递给他：“这是你的午饭，放进微波炉里热三分钟就可以了。”  
一切都显得那么理所当然。

清晨的阳光洒进屋内，阿隆索褐色的眼睛里只有费尔南多一人的身影，就仿佛把他的全世界都向青年敞开。费尔南多不由地怔愣，他昨晚睡得很好，现在应该很清醒，自己需要拒绝男人的好意，他们只是邻居，或者称得上是朋友，而非有什么亲戚关系亦或是……情侣。

然而费尔南多张开嘴，说出的却是这样的话：“好的。”

他慌张地低下脑袋，几乎不敢与阿隆索的目光对视，像是深埋心底的种子终于破土而出，沐浴着太阳的暖意，第一次对于某种捉摸不透的事物有了隐隐的期待。

*

时间在不知不觉中流逝。

他们每天都在超市的门口分别，阿隆索会装模作样地在里面待上一会儿，直到看不见费尔南多的背影才回到家里开始处理公司事务，傍晚时分则会牵着露西，同样在超市门口等着青年回来——你是万事万物，而我却像想家一样想你。

露西更喜欢黏着费尔南多，在青年离开后会咬着他穿过的毛绒拖鞋，呜咽地对着门口望眼欲穿。费尔南多总为拖鞋上的牙印而责骂露西，却又在它的撒娇下败下阵来。  
习惯真的是一种很可怕的东西。

阿隆索合上费尔南多的笔记本电脑，抽走他怀里的抱枕，在青年的抗议前不容置喙地道：“所有理论与证明都需要前提条件，你最主要的问题就是将范围设定得太广，所以论文才会三番五次地被打回……先不要纠结了，我知道你这周末要交稿，但也不能不吃饭。”

房间的各个角落里都摆放着属于费尔南多的用品，他做什么事都在这里，自己房间只用来睡觉。偶尔费尔南多写论文写到太晚，也会直接在沙发上睡着，然后由阿隆索抱他去卧室。  
谁都没有意识到，他们的生活早已不分彼此，紧密地纠缠在一起。

费尔南多提起过阿隆索原本的身份，那时他嚼着羊排，只是再普通不过的闲聊：“X.A先生是我的资助人，也是我奋斗的目标……话虽然这么说，其实我没见过他，谁都没有见过他，也不知道到底是个什么样的人。”

阿隆索不动声色地道：“听起来是个挺不错的人。”

连续十几日的晴天后等待人们的是一场突如其来的暴雨，阿隆索有一位必须要亲自去见的客户，即使已经提前与费尔南多说过需要去处理一些私事，他还是以最快的速度赶回学生公寓。阿隆索匆忙地换下西装，站在阳台穿着套头衫，不经意间往下一瞥，就看见了费尔南多——青年与女生撑着同一把伞，不知道是不是挨得太近的缘故，他的脸有些红，嘴角漾起羞涩的笑意。

阿隆索的表情在瞬间有些错愕。

但其实这是再正常不过的事情，费尔南多当然会对别人产生情愫，他会与一位姑娘结婚生子，然后幸福且平淡地度过这一生，自己不过是他生命中的过客，只短暂地存在了一段时间，很快就随风消散在记忆里。

等阿隆索回过神来的时候，他已经身处空旷的办公室里，明明前几天还在绞尽脑汁地想着应该派谁去与客户进行接洽，现在却完全不用再为此发愁。

男人很少有这种怅然若失的感觉，或许他应该去和费尔南多告白，而不是逃避。然而阿隆索同时也在害怕，他并不知道费尔南多是不是也喜欢男性，甚至他还撒了谎，连最基本的坦诚和信任都没有做到——当费尔南多知道哈维就是阿隆索先生的时候，内心难道不会有一种被欺骗的荒谬吗？

阿隆索强迫自己拿起面前的文件，他需要独自冷静一阵。

*

谈判的结果十分令人满意，项目组的成员们准备去酒吧释放积攒的压力，阿隆索却拒绝了他们的邀请，只让人把账都记在他的名下。男人起先不知道要去哪儿，他开着布加迪威龙在马路上漫无目的地游荡，最后还是停在了学生公寓前那个偏僻的角落。

夜很静谧，偶尔还能看到几颗闪烁的星星。

阿隆索没想到这个时候还能在门口看见费尔南多，青年的手插在口袋里，脚尖踢着地上的石子，蓦地抬起眼却发现自己朝思暮想的男人就站在几米开外的地方。他没有任何犹豫地就飞扑过去，撞进阿隆索怀里时带着夜露的微凉，也不知道在这里等了多久，等了几天。

“哈维，你总算回来了！”费尔南多的声音有些颤，“我想找你时才发现根本不知道你的手机号，我差一点就要去报警了！”

阿隆索却不敢回应这个拥抱，他的欺骗在费尔南多的面前显得愈发无力与不堪，已经不是几句道歉就可以挽回的了。但这也不代表男人能继续隐瞒下去，他深吸一口气道：“南多，我有一件重要的事要告诉你。”

费尔南多依旧把脸埋在他的颈窝：“什么？”

“其实我的全名是哈维·阿隆索，人们通常会称呼我为X.A先生，实际上我就是你的资助人。”阿隆索顿了顿，继续道，“至于为什么要以这种方式来接近你……很简单，我喜欢你。”

他终于说出这句话，仿若吹拂起承载着沉甸情感的羽毛，换来的却是费尔南多的沉默，久到令人不安，乃至有些灰心丧气。阿隆索想象过费尔南多的态度，愤怒也好，厌恶也罢，唯独沉默是最差劲的答案，因为它代表着彻底的失望。

然而出人意料的是费尔南多很快将男人抱地更紧了些，吐息洒在肌肤上，撩起微醺的痒意：“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

他的脸颊有些发烫：“我也喜欢你，非常喜欢，哈维·阿隆索。”

阿隆索一时间甚至没有反应过来：“你难道不生气吗？”

“为什么要生气？”费尔南多在他的耳边笑道，“你这么完美，对我也这么好，反而是我，有没有什么地方让你感到讨厌了？”

阿隆索的手搭在青年的腰，两人的距离又拉近了几分，气息交织在一起。

“宝贝，你当然很好，”他说，“如果是我男朋友的话就更好了。”

费尔南多缩在阿隆索令人眷恋的怀抱里，像是找到归处，不由地想闭上眼睛：“只要你希望的话，我就愿意。”

如同无数电影的终幕，美好的结局。


End file.
